Never Too Late
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Song Fanfiction about Alexander Mahone and Charles "Haywire" Patoshik... the song is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace


**Never Too Late**

**Music/lyrics by Three Days Grace**

Alexander Mahone stepped out of his government vehicle and approached an officer.

"Mr. Bellick?" he asked, removing his shades, "This isn't what I had in mind."

"I got you Patoshik," snapped Bellick, "What else do you want?"

Alex glanced around at the crowd of people who had gathered to see the man who had climbed to the top of the grain tower. He cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to do his job now? There were not supposed to be any witnesses. A death without any questions…that's what they told him.

He gave Bellick a disdainful glance, and approached the ladder on the side of the structure.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

He began to climb slowly up to the top of the grain tower. About half-way up, he paused and glanced down. Once he was sure no one was paying him too much attention, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen. He unscrewed the top of it and dumped out two little pills. He swallowed them quickly and replaced the pen in his suit jacket. He glanced back up to the man on the top of the tower, and then continued to climb up.

Once he reached the top, Alex stood to the side to give the man room. He leaned on what looked like a generator and gazed down at the man. Charles Patoshik was sitting on the other side of the generator, eyes darting about nervously.

"How you doing, Charles?" asked Alex.

"I don't wanna go back to prison," whimpered Patoshik.

"I don't blame you."

"I want to go to Holland."

Alex laughed slightly, "That's not what I expected to hear."

He paused for a moment as the realization of what he was about to do sank in. This man was mentally disabled. He did not deserve what was about to happen. He was just confused and scared.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Alex let out a shaky breath.

"You can't go there, son," he said, sadly.

Patoshik began to pull out what looked like a piece of paper from his pant's pocket. He unfolded it and revealed it to Alex. It was an oil painting of a windmill.

"I just want to go here," he said, sniffing, "See?"

Alex sighed and leaned more on the generator-like device. He swallowed nervously. He desperately did not want to do this…

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

"I'll tell you what," said Alex, "You don't have to go to prison. But you can't go to Holland either."

Patoshik began to panic.

"Oh, no no no no no no no…"

Alex reached out towards Patoshik in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay! Its okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

Patoshik reduced his cries to whimpers and gazed sadly up at Alex.

"No…it's not gonna be alright," he moaned, "It's too late."

"No, Charles. It's never too late. You're in a tough spot. You feel trapped. You have no options and you're caught in a situation where you have no control," Alex paused and glanced away, "I know how you feel…really, I do. It takes a toll on you. All you want to do is run. But run where?"

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"I just want to go," sobbed Patoshik.

"There is a way out," murmured Alex, reluctantly.

"A way out?"

Alex nodded slightly.

"Of this maze?" Patoshik began to cry again.

"Yeah," replied Alex, quietly, "Look, Charles, I know you killed your parents because they hurt you. And I know you killed that guy yesterday because he was hurting Sasha. But what you did…it was wrong. You know that."

"I just want to go," he said, glancing quickly at Alex.

"You can."

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

Patoshik looked up at Alex, hope filling his sad gaze. He stood up and grabbed onto the railing.

"I want to go now!"

He climbed up on the railing and looked down at the ground below him. Alex's eyes glazed over as he realized what he was about to do. He looked down at the ground and then back at Patoshik.

Patoshik took a couple deep breaths, and then looked at Alex.

"It's okay," said Alex, averting his gaze.

Patoshik stepped over the railing and stood on the edge of the grain tower. Slowly, he leaned forward until he began to fall.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Alex leaned over the railing and watched as Patoshik plummeted to the earth. The second his body hit the ground, Alex jerked his head away from the sight. He gripped the railing and gritted his teeth. His breath came in ragged gasps. Another con was dead…

_It's not too late  
It's never too late_

**Author's note**: I wasn't exactly sure what that was Alex was leaning on in that episode, so I just called it a generator…I guess that works…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
